


She Demands a Sacrifice

by howlittleweare



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Violence, one sided Sun/Neptune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlittleweare/pseuds/howlittleweare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has crush on Yang, and they're not telling… at least not with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily_Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Blues/gifts).



> The idea of this fic came from many things. a picture I saw on tumblr, many talks and sharing-of-headcanons with lily_blues (tumblr: greatgansbee), and just my undeniable love for this ship.
> 
> this hopefully won't be longer than five chapters, and hopefully i will actually finish it.

The plane's engine thundered in Yang's ears as it came to a soft landing. Professor Oobleck was off the plane and chugging his coffee in an instant, while the girls were still gathering their things. Blake stepped off first, exhaustion making every step heavy and slow as she followed after their speedy professor. Weiss kept a straight face, but the bandage on her right arm threw off her perfect symmetry. Ruby used Yang as crutch, leaning on her sister the whole walk back to Beacon quad. Bags under her eyes dropped and drool spilled from her mouth as she slipped in and out of sleep.

Yang was full of energy though, still running on her adrenaline high. At the entrance gate of Beacon, Professor Oobleck addressed them and reviewed their mission. Most of his lecture was too fast and blurred together for any of the girls to make sense of, but they heard his final "Same time next week girls!" Before he burst off back to his office.

"I think I'm ready for a hundred year nap," Weiss's strong front finally broke as she fell onto Yang as well for support. When Blake was tired, she was grumpy, so she had nothing to add as she made her way towards the dorms.

Once inside, Yang- who had picked up and carried Weiss and Ruby about halfway across the quad- lay the two girls down on their individual beds. Ruby was asleep and snoring instantly, the way she always did wen they were kids. Ruby would run and play, evading sleep, until exhaustion overtook her.

Weiss rolled onto her back and pulled her hair out from the high up-due. She yawned gracefully before curling around a pillow and slipping into sleep peacefully. Blake on the other hand face planted onto her bed from tripping over Ruby's discarded shoes. She didn't move from where she fell and was soon snoring.

Yang was still rolling and sparking with energy. The sun had only barely touched the horizon and there was no way she was getting to sleep anytime soon.

She shut the door quietly behind her and left the dorms. Across campus at the communications building, Yang sent a message to her father to update him on her and Ruby's training at Beacon. He worried about how Ruby was adjusting, and how Yang was doing in class.

She had no other messages to respond to so Yang closed out and retrieved her scroll from the machine. Outside in the spring air, Yang thought about heading over to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. She stopped though when she heard the infamous laughter and pointless arguments of Neptune and Sun.

"No, no. Everything would be the same, except our weapons would be pool noodles instead."

"What kind of alternate universe is that? I'm talking about instead of being hunters, we're detectives in an under water city."

Yang sprang up behind the two boys, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

Neptune yelped in surprise, but Sun wasn't phased. "We're heading to the Rec building. Pump some iron, spar a little. I'm coming for you, Yang. Soon I'll pass you and I will be crowned the King of Abs in Vale." Sun flexed his arms and Yang rolled her eyes, shoving him aside.

Neptune laughed at Sun and the two instantly got in a childish slap fight. Yang rolled her eyes and forced the two apart again, a little more forcefully this time. Neptune went sprawling back into the vine covered wall running parallel with the path. Sun helped pull him from the vines, but not without a few leaves and flowers caught in his gelled up hair.

Sun mocked “Awwwwww” at him, but Yang smiled. “I think they’re pretty.” she said, but couldn’t keep the giggle out of her voice. She plucked one pink bud from his hair and sniffed it. “Sweet.”

“Oh would you guys shut up,” Neptune grumbled, shaking out the remaining foliage from his hair. “Let’s just get to the gym.”

 

The Beacon Rec Building was the newest addition to the campus since it had to be rebuilt after a fire crystal incident a few years ago. The first floor was made up of a gym with weights and treadmills, a weapons’ range for shooting practice, and a medical bay. the second floor held twelve rooms for teams of four to spar and two large rooms for mass paintball training simulations. Twenty rooms for individual practice on the third floor. Yang stepped up to the front desk first, singing her name in and logging the time she entered. While Neptune and Sun signed in after her, Yang checked the room reservation board. There were three open spar rooms; she selected one and typed in their names.

The three had to cross the gym to get to the elevator. It was sleek and silver with teal lighted highlights, much like the rest of the renovated building. Fast paced techno music played as the elevator took them up to the second floor. Two hallways divided the blocks of rooms, green lights glowed over vacant rooms and red lights over occupied. At the end of the right hallway, a yellow light blinked over their reserved room and Neptune led the way towards it.

The metal door slid closed behind Yang, who was the last to enter. The room had a high ceiling and metal plating walls and floor that were controlled by a panel next to the door. Sun was standing at the holographic panel. “Are we against each other? One on two? Teams?”

“Let’s do a round of team.” Yang decided while she spread her leg apart a little and bent down to stretch. The buzz of a promise of a fight tingled in her toes and kept her jumpy. She decided to let some energy off on holograms before beating the crap out of the boys. She stood up and stretched her arms as well. “Hand to hand, or weapons?” Neptune asked as he stretched too.

Sun smirked and pointed at him “Good thinking, Nep.” He added hand to hand to the computer and shrugged his shirt off. As she pulled her gauntlets off, Yang wasn’t sure what difference that made, but she guessed the show wasn’t for her as she caught Neptune eyeing him. The three left their weapons by the door and stepped into a formation.

The whur of the machines starting got Yang on her toes. She flexed her fingers and stayed alert. Sun was bouncing from his left foot to his right in front of her, and Neptune kept a poker face. Teal lights rained down from the ceiling, building synthetic opponents. They moved fast and agile, cornering the trio as soon as they appeared. Sun jumped high above, landing behind the crowd and kicking their feet out from under them. Neptune was quick and light, dodging jabs and giving them right back to the holograms. Yang was as explosive as she always was. Her punches went through three holographic soldier at once and kicks sent them flying back.

More appeared to replace the ones destroyed and Yang didn’t stop. Their blank faces reminded her off those goons she fought a long time ago in Junior’s dance club. Yang sprinted across the room, punching two synthetics’ heads in and slamming the third to the wall. The blocks that built it felt apart around her fist, and Yang smirked at the dent she left in the metal plating. After an hour or so, Yang finished off her assigned number of opponents early and got the chance to admire both of the boys’ fighting styles and how well they worked together.

Sun was agile and light, flipping and spinning and jumping all over in his attacks. Neptune was fluid and changing like water. He moved like the ocean; attacking swiftly, retreating back to dodge an attack, then moving in again to strike. Sun watched Neptune’s back and kept him from being too overpowered, while Neptune corrected mistakes by Sun. They were laughing and joking, standing back to back as they took on multiple fake fighters. Their fighting styles complimented each other’s, and Yang’s bombshell head-on style didn’t mesh.

Yang walked over to the panel by the door and ordered a water bottle. It dispensed from an opening in the wall and she chugged it two swigs. As much as Yang loved fighting, and had plenty of energy left over, it wasn’t as fun being the weird third wheel. Sun and Neptune were on the same team, and knew each other better than anyone else. Yang wasn’t apart of that here, her own team was back in the dorms sleeping.

She hadn’t even had the chance to whip out Ember Celica, but Yang was no longer in the mood to fight. “I think I’m gonna head out.” She yelled so they could hear her. Sun groaned in fake agitation “Lame!” he yelled back, and Neptune told her goodbye.

Yang rubbed at Ember Celica’s plating on her way back to the dorm. The paint was chipped on her left cuff where she had misjudged her punch and clipped a concrete wall on their mission. They had fought beowolves, which normally weren’t hard to handle. But hundreds of them? It was understanding how tired her teammates were. The sky was streaked in pink clouds that complimented the pale blue sky. Yang could see the light fractured moon rising as the sun set.

From the head of the hallway, Yang could hear Jaune whining about something and Ren yelling at Nora for doing what he told her not to do. A usual evening in team JNPR’s dorm. What struck Yang odd though, was the bushel of pink rose buds and petals laying at the base of Yang’s team’s dorm. Their sweet aroma filled the hallway and instantly lifted Yang’s dull mood. She bent down to look closer at them. They seemed familiar, but Yang couldn’t place them. Amongst the petals laid a card the length of Yang’s thumb. In beautiful cursive handwriting, the words “Be mine” urged color onto Yang’s cheeks.

An admirer? But who would admire Yang? Sure people thought she was hot, would bang 10/10, but not many people actually developed a crush on her. She instantly pushed it out of her thoughts as she stood back up and used her scroll to unlock the door. Inside her teammates were still snoozing. Yang pulled her boots and gauntlets off and crawled into her bed.

It was probably another attempt form Jaune to swoon Weiss (she couldn’t figure out how Jaune didn’t realized that Weiss just wasn’t interested) but the warmth in her cheeks was still there as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated, school got in the way and to be honest, I was sort of avoiding writing this. When I first thought up this story, I planned the ending and then quickly wrote the beginning. So I have been having trouble getting from point A to point B and all that jazz
> 
> but I finally got it together and wrote the second chapter. let's hope the 3rd isn't too far away...

Two days later, Yang was eating lunch in the cafeteria with Coco and Scarlet. Her Grimm History class had been boring and long, and she was glad to finally be out of there. She was looking forward to her class with Professor Goodwitch that afternoon, but until then, she was wasting time.

For lunch Yang picked at roasted pork with rolls and mashed potatoes at a sunbaked table. Scarlet had frowned down at the high calorie meal, they chose to eat a light salad. “If you worked out as much as me, Scarlet, you would wanna eat as many calories as I do.” Yang pointed out through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Coco smirked behind her brown shades and took a swig of her coffee. “What classes do you have today?”

“Scarlet and I got Dust Usage today at five.”

“With Goodwitch?” Coco raised her eyebrow. Her shiny manicured finger nails tapped her coffee cup lightly, she leaned on her other arm toward them. When Scarlet nodded in confirmation, Coco grinned “Good luck with that. She’s tough.”

“She’s so uptight. I study more for her class than any other,” Scarlet muttered. Their fork stabbed at a tomato and popped it into their mouth. Yang finished up her potatoes, talking before she was done swallowing. “Goodwitch is the best. It’s hilarious to watch her freak out on people not paying attention.”

“You’re one of those people,” Scarlet reminded her. Coco laughed into her coffee and Yang grinned back. It was true Yang wasn’t the best student, she relied more on her fists that her brains when it came down to it. Something about Goodwitch’s no nonsense attitude and badassness kept Yang interested enough to try to get an A.... At least a B.

The end of lunch came and the trio split up. Coco and Yang made plans to go into the city that weekend. Until then though, Coco had to meet up with her team for training. Scarlet wanted to head back to their dorm for a nap before Weapons Welding at three. Yang waved Scarlet goodbye and bent down to tie her boots. She heard Ruby call her name suddenly from across the quad. She was waving frantically, sheathing Cresent Rose. Her younger sister was across the square in a flash, rose petals left in her trail. “Hey Yang!”

“Oh, hey Ruby.” She stood back up and patted the younger girl on the head affectionately. Ruby had been training with Jaune all morning, taking Pyrrha’s place since the warrior was away. “How’s our boy?”

Ruby laughed sheepishly. “I might have gone a little overboard with reflexes training.” Yang followed Ruby’s gaze and watched Jaune limp across campus. “Luckily his aura training with Pyrrha has paid off.”

“He’ll be okay.” Yang waved it off. She walked with Ruby down the path toward the archway circling the Beacon fountain. Several students sat on the benches in the warm area studying or talking with friends. Blake was among those students, sitting by herself and reading a book. If Yang paid close enough attention, she could see Blake’s ears twitch under the bow when she read something interesting. He narrow eyes darted up to the sisters before lowering back down to the book. “Hey Blake!” Ruby called.

Blake sighed and put a black ribbon as a bookmark and placed it beside herself. There was no use trying to read if Ruby or Yang were there. “Hi,” she said softly. The water gleamed and sparkled behind her. The crystal statue at the center of the fountain reflected the water and the students surrounding it. Yang saw herself in the reflection and couldn’t help but wink at herself.

Blake scooted over so that Yang and Ruby could sit with her. Ruby was chatting idly about Jaune’s progress to Blake. Yang noticed Blake looking at her suspiciously from the side.

“He’s improved a lot since the beginning of school, but I think Pyrrha goes a lot easier on him than she should.” Ruby, who was sitting between them, noticed Blake’s look and trailed off.

“I saw the flowers this morning, Yang.”

“They aren’t mine.” Yang said, rolling her eyes. This was the fifth time Blake had asked.

“The card was addressed to you, blondie.”

“She’s got a point,” Ruby chimed in. Weiss knew nothing of the flowers that had been appearing at their door every morning. She was allergic to the pollen the pink roses spread, any admirer would know that. And if they were for Blake, well Sun couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. He would just give them to her face.

“Well what do you want me to do? I don’t know who it is.” She huffed and crossed her arms. Yang turned her eyes away and pouted at the sky.

“At least clean up the flowers, they block the door.” Blake said, picking her book back up and continuing to read.

 

\----

Along the coast of a small city in lower Vale, an old steel factory sat empty and abandoned. Inside, four members of the White Fang sorted through crates. Roman sat hunched over a table in the advisor’s office looking over his plans and the most recent message from Cinder. The woman wanted 50 crates of uncut dust by Sunday and he had no clue how to get it. His workers were spread thin over Vale, Junior was withdrawing his goons one by one, and the White Fang were always reluctant to listen to him when their leader wasn't around.

He would have to plan and pull of a grand heist before the week was up. That on top of all the other work he was doing. Perhaps he could convince Cinder to lend him Mercury for a few short days, but he hated dealing with the bratty young man.

Roman could feel a migraine coming on, and the loud scrapes of the boxes downstairs wasn’t helping. He noticed a change in the air, a silence abnormal to an empty room. He spun in the creaky chair towards Neo, his apprentice. She sat casually atop a filing cabinet and swung her legs delicately. “Where have you been?”

She responded by tilting her head. Roman rubbed his eyes and reach for a cigar in a drawer. He let the fat cigar sit in his mouth while he lit it, hoping it help alleviate some of his headache. Neo didn’t look away and Roman stared back pensively.

“Not talking? Well regardless to wherever you’ve been disappearing to these past few days, you have work to do.” Neo looked away then, her mouth turned in the slightest shamed frown. Roman sighed and rolled the cigar to the opposite corner of his mouth. Years of practice let him able to talk almost perfectly without the cigar getting in the way. “Look, I’m not grounding you. You can do as you please, Neo. But only after your work is done.”

Her eyes were fully brown when she looked back to him. She nodded in understanding before hopping down from the cabinet. Her heels barely made any noise as she crossed the room and received her assignment that Cinder had sent. They both frowned at the communicator simultaneously, Roman had arguments and fights with her more often than not these days, and Neo didn’t like anyone that made Roman unhappy. He sat silently while Neo pulled up the hologram news and read her assignment. She was needed for a scouting mission with Emerald in Vaccuo.

Emerald was the most tolerable of their allies. Mercury never knew when to shut up, and Cinder’s cocky superiority grated every nerve Neo had. Emerald knew when to be quiet and gladly collaborated rather than assumed control, but her heart eyes she was always sporting when Cinder was in the room or mentioned in conversation was unbearable. Nevertheless, Neo would spend the next two days scouting out a Schnee warehouse and learning intel with the girl.

As she closed the digital communicator, Roman stood up to stretch. Neo craned her neck to look up at him. Roman had always towered over her, but she didn’t mind. It reminded her of when she was a child and Roman had first taken her in. He was a low ranked gang member leading a small faction of a large gang in a village outside Vale. He looked out for her and taught her everything she knows. Roman was the only person that truly understood and accepted her, and for that Neo would always be loyal to him. 

Roman popped his neck and finally looked down at her. “After your mission, come back to me. I’ll need your help. We have to have 50 crates by this sunday.” Neo quirked her eyebrow.

“I’m not sure what its for,” his laughter didn’t do a good job of hiding his annoyance. “Our business partner keeps me in the dark for most things.”

Neo narrowed her eyes and fiddled with the ends of her petty coat. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” Roman reassured her, patting her head affectionately. “Sometimes, if you want faster results, you have to amp up your game. Try more direct or aggressive tactics.”

Neo pondered this information as she left the warehouse. She could be more direct, after all, she didn’t have to meet Emerald until midnight.

 

\---

 

Yang had a hard time concentrating in Goodwitch’s class that afternoon. More trouble than usual. The day’s lesson was about dust integrated weapons, and really, Yang should have been all over that. But she couldn’t stop thinking about the admirer. She had originally pushed off the idea that the flowers were for her, but Yang was finally yielding to it. There was no denying that the flowers were for her when she came into Professor Goodwitch’s classroom and found a single pink rose at her seat, “be mine” carved into the desk in the same beautiful cursive. Her admirer knew her schedule, maybe was in the class with her?

Yang twirled the flower between her fingers and glanced around the class. Scarlet gave her odd looks, but looked away when Goodwitch called on them to answer. By the end of class, Yang had taken no notes and had missed more than half of the professor’s lecture.

“Whats up with you today?” Scarlet asked as they caught up with Yang in the hallway. She had twisted the stem around her finger. “ Are you sick?” They asked, taking a step away.

Yang grinned and shoved them roughly. “I’m fine. Want to go spar?”

Scarlet eyed her, noticing her deflection, but eventually decided to take the bait. “Sure, let me change first and drop off my notes at the dorm. I’ll meet you at the gym in half an hour.”

They parted ways as Scarlet took a different path towards the guest dormitory. Yang needed to get her mind off crushes and flowers and back where it belonged. As Yang made her way to her own dorm, she felt someone watching her. She glanced around the square, but people were everywhere. Warm evenings brought the whole school out on the lawns for picnics, games, and meet ups. Students and teacher alike were walking on the pathways and lounging on the lawn. She couldn’t be sure where she got the feeling from, but Yang ignored it. Perhaps it was her admirer watching longingly from afar.

Yang was just giddy to spend some time with Ember Celica... and Scarlet, too. A good fight should get her blood pumping. Maybe a concussion would get her head out of the clouds and back into the fight where it belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Scarlet hasn't been canonically introduced yet, but I can't help but get on board with non binary Scarlet, and honestly I'm not too sure on how to write a character like this, so if anyone sees something that needs to be fixed or whatever, let me know!
> 
> Also, my head canon that Roman is like a fatherly figure to Neo plays into this fic

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give it kudos, comment, or contact me via tumblr (url: howlittleweare)


End file.
